Naruko
by Love-of-all-Anime
Summary: Naruto is a girl


Naruiko

Naruko was a blond haired 16 year old girl who is madly in loved with her best friend and kinda knows he was going to be rookie of the year. Now to get on the same team as him she most become ether the dode or become Miss took a shower and did everything she needed to do. She warped a towel around her body as she opened up the door to her bathroom. She walked out and heard someone knocking on her door. "Coming!" She yelled as she walked over. She open her door and there was the Sasuke waiting for her.

"Didn't I tell you not to answer the door in a towel anymore?"

"Yeah you did, But really who is it going to be but you?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes at that and Naruko went to put on some clothes."Come on you baka we need to get going to the school,I for one want to know what kind of team I'm going to be on." Naruko roll her eyes, "Fine but I want roman if we get a bad team."

Sasuke lifted an eye brow at her but agreed and Sasuke in all his smexyness."Naruko get dress."with a roll of his eyes and just a little blood from his nose. They always walked to school together and he was use to seeing her like school they sat next to each other and Sakura walked up to tham "Everyone saying how you are going to be rookie of the year, and I miss nin, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me?'asked Sakura in a sogurly kind fack vice. Sasuke rolls his eyes at her but said nothing.

"Yeah the day you get miss nin is the day I become a fan girl." Said Naruku.

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU DEMON!''Sakura yelled at Naruiko,watch was a big mistake you see Sasuke Never let anyone talk to his Naru like that.

"Slut go away, or I might just kill you."Came the Deathly quit replied from Sasuke as he pull her arm behind her back.

"Okay Sasuke." She said as she ran away with all the guys glaring at her.

"Okay class today I'm telling you who's are the Rookie of the year and Miss nin, and it's.......Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko."

Iruka shouted. cheers and yells want though out the room. Hinata walked over.

"I kno-know i-it -would be y-you." she told Naruku.

"Thanks Hina-chan."

Sasuke "hm"

"now for the teams..."said Iruka

"Team 7 is Sasuke,Naruko,Sakura."

Naruko bustled up laughing."Omg Sakura the Dude."

Sasuke chickened at that and said."I hope she don't slow us down ,Naru-koi."

Naruku blushed and giggled.

"Will if she dose, we could always ditch her, anyways where's are new teacher?"

"Yo." Said a men with a masked over his face.

"Your late!" Came Naruko shouted.

"I help a neko find her way home. Anyways I'm Kakashi meet mr on the roof."

the masked men replied and was gone with a proof of smock.

;;;;;;;;;ON THE ROOF!!!;;;;;;;;;

"Okay tell me your dreams, likes, dislikes and stuff like pinkie your first."

"I'm Haruno Sakrua. I like...Sasuke-kun,I dislike blond hair blue eyed Emo bitch and dream is to..be Sasuke's-kun...wife."

She said with a blush.

Great a fan girl Kakrashi thought. "Now how about the blond blue eyed Emo bitch."He said.

Naruko rolled her eyes."I'm Uzumaki Naruko my likes are Roman,getting stronger,and my best friend who also kinda my boyfriend Dislikes/hates are fan girls people that hate other people for no reason and my dream is to be Hokage someday."

Wow hyper acted Emo much. Aging Kakrashi Thought. "okay last is the Emo boy."

Sakura "epped" at this.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke my likes are my busines..(Naruko kicked him for this and he sighed.)But they are getting stronger and massing around with my Naruko and anything to do with dislikes are Fangirls like Pinky,my Dream is to kill my brother,and to restore my clan with Naruko as my wife."

Sakura got mad and Naruko blushed. Kakashi looked like he was going to laugh at the whole thing and he did just pass the bell test. and he called team 7 over to have a tream meeting but Naruko and Sasuke was went looking for them and this is what he see's in the frost. Sasuke had Naruko pined to a tree with Naruko's lags wraped around him as he kissed, sucked, and bet her neck and Naruko ached her back to him and Morned."Sasuke."

"Wow I see you two find something more entertaining but we need to have a team meet so come on you two love birds."Kakashi said and they pulled apart blushing and they went back over to the trading grand."Now they will be trading everyday, and team meeting afther wards,So i hope you two can keep your hands off each other for that long."He said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruko who both blushed Sakura looked at them wiredly."You can go."

:::::::AT HOKAGE OFFICES

"Let me gasse they didn't pass right?" Hokage asked.

"No, they all did. Can I have the information on them?" He got handed they flies.

Uchiha Sasuke last member of the Uchiha clan, doesn't talk to dating anyone, hates fan girls, Never likes to eat lunch with only the jutsu that was leaned at the school, is seen with Naruko a lot we don't know why.

Uzumaki Naruko a pranker and never shuts 't like alot of the daughter of the 4th (An:I forgot with one I think it the 4th.) dating anyone. Seen alot with Sasuke but is not a fangirl. Never eat lunch with only the justu that she leaned from the school..

"Wow these two are so wrong." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"Sasuke talks to Naruko, and has been dating her for a whale they both know a lot more then just the justu that is says on here."

"How you know this?" Anko Asked.

"will for one he told us,and for to I find them Making out in the frost."

"What really?" Anko Said.

"Will I did see them together a lot. But I never know they was together." Iruka put in.

"Hmm I always know Naruko kept something from me...She did say once that they were best friends."the hokage said

"Yeah they both said I got to say they make outs are hot."

Sakura all it said was a fan girl.

"well this one is 100% right."

Next Day.

Naruko got up and once aging did her morning roting.

Once the she was warped in a trowl and there was a knock on the door she went to open it thinking it Sasuke.

"Hey sasu..."She stopped when she saw it was Kiba.

"Hey Naru-chan I was helping we could go out on a date tonight." Kiba said with a blush.

And Sasuke came up behind him and banged his head into the well."Why is there a dog at your door,babe?" Asked Sasuke as he kicked him on to the fool."Why did you answer your door like that." All he got was a little giggle and rolls his eyes at her as he pulled them both in side a slammed the door behind them."Now are you going to stop answering your door like that."

"Nope sorry." With that she got dress.


End file.
